


Battle for love

by StormyBear30



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry and Pipin see more then they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle for love

It had been a long battle. Many lives had been sacrificed to save middle earth and yet they all knew that there was more bloodshed to come. The war to save it was far from over and despite all the drinking and merriment that had transpired that very evening…many knew that soon they would not live to see the gloriousness of another day come upon them.

“What’s wrong Merry?” Pippin whispered across to his clearly agitated friend as he had been tossing and turning in his makeshift bed from the moment the merriment had ended hours earlier.

“Nothing pip…just to much ale” Merry laughed…groaning a moment later as the urge to expel his bladder hit him once more. Finally unable to take the small pain much longer, Merry slipped out of the castle and looked for a place to relieve himself. He knew that he should have just found a chamber pot and used it in the castle, but the truth was that the castle was so huge that the idea of searching for anything alone frightened him quite a bit. Finding a bit of brush he made his way over, undid his trousers and took to the business at hand. Once done he prepared to take his leave, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Legolas bathing in a nearby stream, naked as the day he were born. He knew that he should have turned away, knew that watching the elf that way was wrong and yet he could not breath much less draw his eyes from the beautiful creature before him.

Legolas could feel a presence around him, but he did not mind. He knew that he was a great beauty to behold, knew that many enjoyed the sight of his body and he could not find fault in that. There was no modesty when it came to his person, but despite all that there was only one who would ever have him fully, body and soul. “Legolas…” He heard the voice of that man call out to him as he pulled his eyes away from the scenery around him and focused on the man standing before him. He didn’t speak a word as he undressed himself soundlessly, slipping into the chilled waters, their eyes locked as a whole conversation was passed between them without a word spoken.

Merry could only stand behind the bush in stunned amazement at the looks of fire, and dare he think it love passed between the elf and the future king of Gondor. Blinking several times he chuckled to himself as he began to take his leave, for he knew that Legolas and Aragon were close, even like brothers in a sense and that must have been what he had seen. However, all that changed in an instant as the two glided towards each other, locking themselves in a heated embrace that left no cause to the imagination.

“You frightened me today my lord” Legolas cried out into Aragon’s shoulder, pressing their two naked bodies as close together as he could out of fear that it was only a dream.

“I know my love” Aragon whispered against the elf’s ear…closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of his great love against him for he knew that their times together like that were growing short. “But I am here now with you, where I belong”

“I love you” Legolas spoke in his elfish tongue, leaning up to kiss the man whom consumed his entire soul unlike any other could.

“I love you too” Aragon returned with full and truthful words as he gave into the kiss, pulling his elf lover even closer against him in hopes of drowning out his fears and heartaches. The kiss was sweet and tender, with underlying promises of more to come as it exploded into a kiss of demand and need.

Merry’s trousers began to grow tight at the amount of love and passion that was showering around the two before him. He could not believe what he was actually seeing before him, one part of him shocked beyond comprehension, the other part secretly thrilled that their were others like him living on middle earth. He had felt ashamed before hand of the feelings that he had held for another Hobbit male, thinking that it was wrong to love another like that, but as he continued to watch Legolas and Aragon share a love so readable and real, he no longer felt ashamed. “Merry…what are you doing out here?” He heard the Hobbit he had been dreaming of speak out behind him. “OMG Merry…is that” He couldn’t finish his words as he and Merry took in the sight of Aragon and Legolas making love.

“Yes Pip…” Merry answered for his friend as he turned to face the gobsmacked hobbit…placing his hands along both sides of his face before leaning in and kissing him gently. At first Pip was to stunned to move, much less breath, but as he looked into the fearful eyes of his best friend he moved past his fears. He couldn’t believe that amount of love that he saw radiating from Merry’s beautiful blue eyes as he carefully reached out and ran his hand along the contours of Merry’s face. “I love you Pippin” Merry whispered softly, leaning into the much sought after bit of contact. “I’ve been in love with you for many years now, but I was just to afraid to tell you. I was afraid Pippin, afraid that I was going to lose you before you knew the true depths of my heart, because it only belongs to you”

“I love you as well Merry” Pip replied softly, tears misting his eyes as Merry was speaking the very words that had been locked up within his soul for far to long. Slowly the two Hobbits joined together once again in a slow and passionate kiss that left no room for what was about to happen next.

“We are not alone my love” Legolas whispered over his shoulder as his lover continued to make slow and passionate love to him from behind.

“Aye…would be Merry and Pippin and now they know that love between male kind is possible” Aragon rasped, biting tenderly into his lovers shoulder to stifle the cries of passion soon to erupt from his manliness.

Legolas was not as quiet as with a final thrust from the man whom he would always love, he exploded into the icy waters they continued to stand in. “Promise me that you will be careful during battle tomorrow” He begged, turning around in Aragon’s arms for he no longer cared that they held an audience. “Promise me that no matter what, you will come back to me eventually” He knew that he sounded desperate, sounded so un-elf like, but when it came to Aragon he didn’t care. Long ago Aragon had brought out a side in Legolas that he at first did not understand, but as the years had passed he learned to embrace his new found love of man, love of one man.

“I promise you my beauty” Aragon sore a verbal oath to his lover, placing a kiss upon his lips to seal their treaty. “Promise me the same Legolas” He urged in desperate need to hear those same words from the elf’s lips. “Promise me that you will stay safe and come back to me eventually”

“You have my word” Legolas replied with love and truth as the two continued to clutch and hold each other for each knew that their time together was growing short. The great battle to save middle earth was looming upon them, and despite it all neither knew what was about to happen to them or the ones that they loved. They could only pray that their battle was successful, that the call to save middle earth would be great and that some day, some time they would be together once again.

The End…


End file.
